


Cravings of All Sorts

by The CHWBmeister (harmoniousalgorithm)



Series: MercQrow CHWB MPreg Filth [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: CHWB, Feeding Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmoniousalgorithm/pseuds/The%20CHWBmeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qrow's knocked up, and he's hungry. Mercury's an asshole, and he's horny. Both of them want something, but who will have their desires realized?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cravings of All Sorts

**Author's Note:**

> Christ Almighty that summary is awful. Eh, what're you gonna do. I know /you/ won't do anything, since /I'm/ the one in charge of this garbage dump. But hey, it is what it is. At least it's a nice garbage dump. A classy one. All the thrown-away sofas have got heated seats. So there's that.

Qrow growled as he stuffed another spoonful of frozen dairy into his mouth. Empty cartons littered the floor around him as his round, bloated midsection gurgled and bubbled angrily in his lap. “Mmph… Settle the fuck down in there!” he grunted, slapping his gut. If there was anyone at all in the world who said carrying kids was easy, and he sincerely doubted that was anywhere near the case, but if there was!! He was going to smack them senseless. Just as soon as he was done eating. And if he ever saw them.

Spooning another heaping helping of ice cream into his mouth, he almost didn’t hear the door open and close behind him. Shit. He was home, and here he was, looking like a damn slob with all this trash around him, all this trash inside him (the junk food, not the kids, he reminded himself), and all this ill-fitting trash on him. Seriously, his shirt looked like a damn tube top, and he never could seem to find the time to buy shit that fit. Rolling his eyes, he braced himself for the oncoming storm of conflicting emotions that his certain someone always brought with him.

Two plastic bags dropped onto the couch on one side of him, followed by the man himself on the other. “’Sup, teach?” Mercury sneered, kicking his feet up into what remained of Qrow’s increasingly covered lap. “I see you were _very_ productive today on your day off, weren’t you? Making room for more groceries, covering up all the stains on the floor that you made, all in all just a really solid day for you, huh?”

The older man scoffed as he pushed Mercury’s feet off of him, crossing his arms over his softening chest and ice cream. “Fuck right off. It’s your fault anyway, let me enjoy my damn day off in peace,” Qrow shot back, one hand going protectively to his bloated midsection. “Besides, if you don’t like it, do something about it.”

Mercury was straddling his lap in an instant, his hands pinning Qrow’s wrists between their legs, balancing the most recent carton between their bodies. “Now, who said I don’t like it~?” Mercury purred, taking up the ice cream once Qrow’s hands were secured. “Just so happens that I _love_ seeing my big, fat cumslut make a fucking pig of himself. It lets me know that you’re that much farther away from doing anything about it, that you’ll always be there for me to feed and fuck wheneeeeeever I want~”

The smugness in the younger man’s tone was insufferable, and Qrow grit his teeth as he began spooning ice cream into his mouth more forcefully, barely giving him time to swallow before more was stuffed in. Two months ago, he would’ve struggled, put up a fight, but now? Now he was too bloated and sluggish to take anything but the path of least resistance, doing his damnedest to keep up with Mercury’s sadistic pace.

“Y’know you’re older than me, right?” Mercury chuckled, shoving the last of the carton’s contents past Qrow’s messy lips as his calves squeezed the older man’s soft thighs. “You should really be the one calling the shots here. If anything, _I_ should be the fat lard loaded up with kids right now, but no. You _let_ me get you fat, you _let_ me knock you up, and you _let_ me take control, all because you like it, no no, because you **_love_** it~”   


Qrow’s cheeks were burning with blood and bulging with ice cream, and he swallowed before forming his retort. “You’re such a cocky little shit… You’re lucky these kids are making me so tired, or you _would_ be in this position,” he snarled, struggling to free his hands. “As soon as _I’m_ out of this position, and these kids are out of me? I’d suggest you watch your fuckin’ back.”

Mercury barked out a laugh, smacking the side of Qrow’s exposed gut and making him wince. “Yeah, because that’s _totally_ going to happen! You fuckin’ kidding me? Even once you’re not pregnant anymore, you’ll still be a huge lardass, and you think you’ll be able to keep up with me? Fucking priceless.” All the while as his torturous language rained down on Qrow, Mercury was grinding his dick against the helpless grown man’s overstuffed belly. Doing a quite frankly marvelous job of controlling his breath, the student smirked as a groan escaped his throat, his hips rolling against Qrow’s midsection.

Frowning slightly at the indecency and how hot Mercury’s actions were making him, Qrow felt his own cock slowly rise to action, not even coming close to touching the student’s body. All he could do was buck his hips upward against his overly tight pants, into nothing but thin air. “Ngh, fucking brat…” he growled, feeling his balls churn away beneath him and Mercury’s cock throbbing against his gut.

“You know you love me… Fuck, you’re so fat… Fuckin’ helpless slut, bet you want to get filled up by me, huh? Probably thinking that I was gonna cum in your ass again tonight when you heard me get here? Tough tits,” he chuckled lowly, groping Qrow’s full breasts and eliciting a bitten-back groan from him, “because you’re not going to get filled. Not tonight. You’re just going to be made even more of a mess than you already are, and then I’m going to leave. And there’s nothing you can do about.” A sneer, an unzipped crotch, a few quick pumps, and Mercury’s seed was being sprayed all over the unfortunate man’s bloated, flustered form. “Agh, _just like that_ ,” he breathed, leaned closer to wipe off the tip of his head on one of the few spots on Qrow’s hairy gut that wasn’t already covered in cum, and then straightened up, his hands placed firmly on his hips.   


“Oh, come o- Fuck you!!” Qrow groaned in distress, not even bothering to try shielding himself from Mercury’s onslaught. “That’s real fuckin’ classy, asshole. Real nice there.” Collapsing into the couch, he threw his hands up in frustration. He’d have to squeeze himself into the shower after this, and that’d be a whole ordeal in and of itself.   


A wink and finger fun were thrown Qrow’s way as Mercury clicked the back of his tongue. “See ya in class tomorrow, teach,” he sneered, his face still faintly flushed with post-orgasm glow.

God damn it. How had all this even happened?


End file.
